Sixth Sense
by indavant
Summary: Ryouka dan Ryouta. Kembar berwajah sama, rambut berwarna sama, cerewet dan cengeng yang sama, hanya gender yang berbeda. Bahkan kekuatan sama. Hanya saja, yang memebedakan adalah kekuatan Ryouta lebih besar daripada Ryouka. 'Beban' ini mereka tanggung bersama. /teikou!arc /Aomine x fem!Kise /supernatural!Kise
1. Prologue

**Sixth Sense**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Sixth Sense by Aoko Himawari

* * *

PROLOGUE

"_Ini Aominecchi. Dia teman baikku di sekolah 'ssu." Seorang anak laki-laki menunjukkan gigi putihnya kepada seorang anak perempuan berambut _blonde_ panjang yang berwajah mirip dengannya. Anak laki-laki itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada seorang anak laki-laki lain yang berambut biru tua._

"_A-aku Aomine Daiki." Anak berambut biru tua itu mengulurkan tangan kanannnya pada anak perempuan yang sedang duduk, setengah tidur, di ranjangnya. Anak berambut biru tua yang dipanggil Aomine itu memalingkan wajahnya. _

"_Salam kenal, Aominecchi! Namaku Kise Ryouka, umurku 8 tahun, sama seperti Ryoutacchi. Aku adalah kembaran yang paaaaaaling disayangi Ryoutacchi 'ssu!" Anak perempuan berambut _blonde_ panjang yang mengaku bernama Ryouka itu menjawab uluran tangan Aomine sambil tersenyum manis, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang berwarna putih. Setelah melepaskan tangan kanannya dari tangan kanan milik Aomine, anak perempuan pemilik _blonde_ panjang ini mengarahkan mata kuning madunya ke arah pemilik _blonde_ satunya, kembarannya._

"_Ryoutacchi! Aku sudah sembuh 'ssu. Sekarang ayo kita main putri. Kau sudah janji, 'kan?" Ryouka segera terbangun dari ranjangnya dan menapakkan kakinya di lantai kamar ber-AC itu. Sekejap, lantai yang dingin segera mengenai telapak kakinya._

"_Ta-tapi, mama belum membolehkanmu jalan-jalan hari ini, 'kan 'ssu?" Ryouta menaikkan alisnya, sambil tersenyum takut-takut._

"_Ayolah 'ssu! Aku tahu, loh," Ryouka menghentikan pembicaraannya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kembarannya, Ryouta. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengecilkan suaranya lalu berbisik, "kau mengambil uang dari dompet mama dan kau gunakan untuk membeli mainan, 'kan?" Ryouka menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Dalam sekejap, Ryouta menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Ia menuding kembarannya yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aomine hanya menatap kedua anak itu dengan tatapan satu-saja-sudah-berisik-apalagi-dua._

"_Tahu dari mana, kau?!" Ryouta memekik sedikit kencang. Telinga Aomine berdenging, mengingat suara normal Ryouta sudah sangat kencang, apalagi kalau ia memekik. Aomine langsung menutup telinganya. Ia berharap pertengkaran kedua saudara ini cepat berakhir._

"_Hehehe. Aku 'kan hebat 'ssu." Ryouka menepuk-nepuk dadanya, bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Padahal, saat melihat Ryouta mengendap-endap mengambil uang dari dompet ibunya pun, ia tidak sengaja. Hanya kebetulan melihat saja. Siapa yang sangka, hal itu akan berguna untuk 'mengancam' Ryouta untuk membolehkannya bermain di taman._

"_Baiklah. Tapi kita sama-sama harus jaga, ya 'ssu. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan kepada mama, dan kamu, juga tidak boleh memberitahukan kepada mama." Ryouta memberikan perjanjian, sesuai yang diharapkan Ryouka. "Dan, kau harus bilang kalau kau sudah lelah! Lalu kita akan pulang 'ssu. Aku tidak mau dimarahi mama lagi. Mama sangat seram 'ssu."_

"_Baiklah'ssu. Ayo Aominecchi." Ryouka menarik tangan kanan Aomine, setelah ia memakai jaket _pink_ hadiah ulang tahun-nya yang ke-6. Mereka bertiga–Ryouka, Ryouta, dan Aomine–berjalan perlahan ke taman yang ada di dekat rumah keluarga Kise. Sampai di taman yang kosong, sepi seperti biasanya, mereka bertiga berjalan ke tempat dimana Ryouka dan Ryouta bermain bersama sejak 2 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang, bak pasir._

"_Aku jadi putrinya 'ssu. Aominecchi jadi pangerannya dan Ryoutacchi jadi kakak." Ryouka mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya. Seperti biasa, Ryouta menyetujuinya. Namun Aomine mengeluarkan suaranya untuk protes. Mana mau ia jadi pangeran!_

"_Aku tidak mau jadi pangeran." Aomine menyatakan protesnya. Sedangkan Ryouka seperti tak mendengarnya, bukan, ia mendengarnya namun matanya tidak diarahkan kepada manik biru Aomine. "Hei, kau tuli,–" ucapan Aomine terputus. Ia melihat ke mana si _blonde_ panjang itu melihat. Aomine hanya melihat sebuah pohon beringin besar. Ryouka menengok ke belakang, dimana Aomine dan kembarannya, Ryouta, sedang berdiri._

"_Hei, Ryoutacchi, Aominecchi. Anak perempuan itu," Ryouka menunjuk ke arah pohon beringin besar itu, lalu melanjutkan, "mau ikut kita main. Ia sedang melihat kita. Pasti dia mau ikut main, deh."_

_Ryouta dan Aomine berpandangan curiga, bukan, bukan curiga, lebih seperti tidak percaya._

"_A-ah! Ryoukacchi. Ayo kita main di sana saja 'ssu. Biarkan saja anak itu." Ryouta berusaha menarik Ryouka ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat anak perempuan itu berdiri. Terpaksa, Ryouka membalikkan badannya._

"_Ta-tapi,–" Ryouka membalikkan kepalanya, melihat anak perempuan itu dengan ekspresi khawatir. Namun, melihat anak perempuan itu sudah bersama ibunya, ia tersenyum lebar lalu melambaikan tangannya._

_Sayangnya, Ryouka tidak menyadarinya. Kedua orang itu–baik anaknya, maupun ibunya–tubuh mereka tidak terlihat, bukan, tembus pandang dan samar._

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N:  
First fanfic in this fandom! Author 'newbie' di fandom ini  
Semoga bisa jadi fanfic yang "selesai", maksudnya, author ngga tiba-tiba males lanjut dan berhenti di tengah-tengah.  
Sebenernya author lebih suka AoKise, tapi karena author ngerasa belom mampu bikin fic yaoi/BL, jadi author lampiaskan jadi Aoxfem!Kise. Semoga berhasil, romance nya ngga garing, comedy nya juga ngga garing  
By the way, author ngga akan bikin semua chapter pake italic, tapi author pake italic di chapter ini, karena ini flashback dan untuk nama fem!Kise, author pake "Kise Ryouka"

Last, but not least, mind to review? (author sangat menghargai silent reader, tapi author akan lebih menghargai lagi reviewer ^^)


	2. Chapter 1

**Sixth Sense**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Sixth Sense by Aoko Himawari

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Ryouka-chaaaannn!" Sosok perempuan bertubuh jangkung dengan surai _blonde_ menengok ke arah datangnya suara cempreng dan keras yang datang dari belakang tubuhnya. Dengan manik kuning madu-nya, ia dapat melihat si pemilik rambut _pink_ menghampirinya dengan berlari lalu memeluk kencang perempuan bersurai _blonde_ itu.

"Momoicchi!" Tak kalah kencang, perempuan bersurai _blonde_ itu juga berteriak kencang. Kedua tangan putihnya ia arahkan untuk memeluk tubuh perempuan yang lain juga.

"Akashi-kun memanggilmu ke _gym_. Ada apa, ya?" si perempuan bersurai _pink_ yang biasa dipanggil Momoi itu melepaskan kedua tangan putihnya dari tubuh perempuan yang tadi ia peluk erat.

"Akashicchi memanggilku? Ta-tapi aku harus mengumpulkan tugas dulu 'ssu." Perempuan bersurai _blonde_ bernama Kise Ryouka juga melepaskan pelukannya. Ia harus mengumpulkan tugas penting terlebih dahulu, namun ia tak memiliki dan tak akan pernah memiliki niat untuk tidak datang ke _gym_ sekarang juga. Tak lain, tak bukan, karena perintah kapten tim Teikou yang bersurai merah itu harus ditepati sekarang juga, atau itu berarti ia sudah tak menyayangi nyawanya lagi.

"Eh?! Bagaimana, ya? Umm–" Momoi berpikir keras, memikirkan cara agar teman kuningnya ini terhindar dari 'amukan' sang kapten. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengumpulkan tugasmu dan kau pergi ke _gym_?"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, ya 'ssu." Ryouka memberikan selembar kertas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kepada Momoi. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Momoi, lalu berlari ke _gym_ setelah Momoi juga melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Sesampainya di _gym_, Ryouka melihat anggota _first string_ Teikou sudah memulai latihan mereka. Dari pintu _gym_, melihat keseluruhan isinya, Ryouka berteriak memanggil nama sang kapten dengan cemprengnya. "Akashicchi!"

Latihan berhenti. Semua menatap sosok Ryouka yang dengan senyum tak berdosa-nya, berdiri melambaikan tangannya. Akashi, dengan wajah datarnya, menghampiri sosok Ryouka di pintu _gym_ setelah memberitahukan kepada 5 orang dengan surai berbeda-beda untuk melanjutkan latihan.

"Apakah membutuhkan waktu lama untuk datang?" Dengan intonasi yang arogan dan berisi dominasi yang kuat, Akashi mengeluarkan suaranya, menatap manik kuning madu di hadapannya dengan tajam. Si pemilik kuning madu mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

"Ti–tidak, Akashicchi." Ia tersenyum gugup, penuh ketakutan bahwa beberapa menit, tidak, beberapa detik lagi sang kapten akan meluncurkan gunting tepat di dahinya.

"Lalu mengapa kau membutuhkan waktu begitu lama? Dan, Ryouka," Akashi menghentikan ucapannya sambil menekankan pada kata-kata 'Ryouka', membuat bulu kuduk sang pemilik nama berdiri, "tatap mataku, saat berbicara denganku." Dengan penuh dominasi, perintah, dan bersifat ancaman untuk sang perempuan, Akashi melanjutkan. Mau tak mau, suka tak suka, hal ini membuat sang perempuan menatap manik merah sang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ta-tadi aku mau mengumpulkan tugas dulu 'ssu. Ja-jadi, apa yang membuat Akashicchi memanggilku 'ssu?" Tanya sang perempuan, mecoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa kau sudah membuat rencana untuk pertandingan ke depan?" Bukan, itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu adalah perintah yang harus dijawab dengan sebuah jawaban 'ya'.

"Ya, Akashicchi." Sesuai ekspetasi, dan karena seorang Akashi yang absolut, ia mendapatkan jawaban yang sudah ia harapkan dan sudah ia tahu. Akashi tetap mengatupkan bibirnya, mengetahui bahwa sang perempuan yang berperan sebagai _manager_, berdua dengan Momoi, akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Strategi ini sudah ku seleksi dari pengalaman kita tahun-tahun yang lalu, dan Momoicchi juga sudah mencari informasi-informasi untuk lawan kita selanjutnya di putaran pertama Inter-High tahun ini." Ryouka mengambil sebuah kertas yang dilipat empat di saku roknya, kemudian ia memberikan kertas itu pada Akashi. Tepat saat itu, gadis pemilik surai _pink_ berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Akashi-kuunn!" Entah ia selalu bersifat seperti itu pada semua orang, Momoi dengan suara cemprengnya memanggil nama sang kapten seperti ia memanggil orang lain. Sama halnya juga, seperti ia biasa menyapa orang lain, sang gadis pemilik surai _pink_ itu memeluk kapten Teikou dengan erat.

"Satsuki, lepaskan." Cukup dengan dua kata dari bibir dan tatapan tajam namun datar dari mata sang Akashi dapat membuat sang gadis bersurai _pink_ terpaksa melepaskan pelukan eratnya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"_Mou_, Akashi-kun–" Momoi baru saja akan mengeluarkan protesnya saat suara dingin Akashi memotong kalimatnya.

"Berniat menentangku, Satsuki?" Bukan pertanyaan, sekali lagi, meskipun nadanya bagi orang luat adalah pertanyaan. Namun, bagi mereka yang sudah mengenal Akashi 'cukup dekat', kalimat, bukan, kata-kata itu berarti ancaman.

"Ti-tentu saja tidak, Akashi-kun." Momoi mengeluarkan senyum gugupnya, lalu melihat sosok orang yang disukainya sedang berlatih, melakukan _pass-pass_ terbaiknya dan berharap tidak akan mengecewakan dan tidak menjadi beban bagi orang lain, Momoi langsung memerintahkan kakinya untuk berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tetsu-kuuunnn!" Detik berikutnya, saat seorang pemain berambut _baby blue_ ingin mendorong bola itu, membelokkan arah operan bola, ia sudah dipeluk erat oleh Momoi.

"A-aku tidak bisa bernafas Mo-Momoi-san." Sang pemain bersurai _baby blue_ mengeluarkan suaranya. Momoi seperti tidak mendengarkan suara pemain bersurai _baby blue_ itu yang tergolong cukup pelan. Ia masih terus bertahan memeluk _passer_ Teikou itu dengan erat sampai Akashi memerintahkan ia untuk melepas pelukannya. Tentu saja dengan bibir cemberut khasnya ketika diperintah untuk berhenti memeluk sang _passer_, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ryouka menghela nafas lega, melihat Akashi sudah memasuki _gym_ dan mulai bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Sungguh menegangkan berada bersama seorang Akashi dalam waktu yang cukup lama, menurut Ryouka. Ryouka dan Momoi pergi menuju ke tempat dimana _coach _mereka berdiri dengan mata tajamnya, memperhatikan semua anggota _first string_ menjalani latihan mereka yang seperti biasa, berat.

Cukup lama mereka berlatih, tak terasa matahari sudah hamper terbenam di ufuk barat, meninggalkan langit yang sekarang hanya diterangi sinar bulan dan bintang. Namun wujud awan gelap saat itu menutupi terang bintang dan bulan. Tampaknya akan turun hujan yang cukup deras malam ini. Lampu jalanan juga sudah menyala secara keseluruhan, saat _starter first string_, Generation of Miracles beserta _manager_ mereka, Momoi dan Ryouka, tanpa sang kapten, Akashi, berjalan keluar sekolah. Seperti biasa, hari ini mereka pulang bersama dan datang hanya untuk sekedar mampir atau membeli _snack_ di minimarket, terutama untuk salah satu pemain mereka yang bersurai ungu.

"Hei, Murasakibara, jangan habiskan uangmu untuk membeli barang tak berguna semacam _snack_, dan kita minggu depan ada _training camp_. Jaga makanmu itu nanodayo." Seorang pemuda bersurai hijau mengeluarkan komentarnya saat seorang pemuda lainnya membuka seungkus _snack_.

"Sudahlah, Midorimacchi. Percuma menasehati titan itu tentang _snack-snack_ itu. Tidak akan dia dengar 'ssu." Ucap seorang berambut _blonde_ pendek, Ryouta. Pemuda yang ia panggil Midorima menengok ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ya, sama dengan sulitnya menasehatimu untuk mengorbankan sesi tanda tanganmu demi latihan." Midorima berkata sinis sambil menggenggam erat sebuah penghapus berbentuk kelinci di tangan yang ia perban, _lucky item_ Cancer menurut Oha-Asa untuk hari ini.

"E-eh?!" Ryouta memekik. Murasakibara mendelikkan matanya ke arah pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu.

"Suaramu berisik, Kise-chin." Gumamnya pelan.

"EH?!" Lagi, lagi, Ryouta memekik keras. Sekejap, kepalanya dihantam oleh sebuah benda yang dipegang oleh seorang pemuda yang dari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia menguap.

"Aku setuju pada Murasakibara. Kau berisik, Kise." Pemuda berkulit hitam yang pernah dikenalkannya pada Ryouka 6 tahun yang lalu mengeluarkan pernyataannya juga. Dan detik berikutnya, Ryouta menunduk, depresi. Entah mengapa, selalu ia yang berada di pihak salah. Ryouka tersenyum lalu menepuk punggung kembarannya.

"Sabar, ya 'ssu." Ia menahan tawaannya. Melihat itu, sang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu menatap ke manik kuning madu perempuan yang bersurai sama, hanya berbeda di panjangnya saja.

"Kata-kata 'sabar, ya 'ssu'," Ryouta mengikuti cara berbicara Ryouka, "tidak membantuku sama sekali sepertinya, Ryoukacchi." Lagi-lagi ia memajukan bibirnya. Mereka bertujuh berjalan pelan sambil berbicara tentang berbagai macam hal, kemudian berhenti di sebuah perempatan jalan, berniat menyebrangi jalanan. Terlihat waktu untuk lampu merah bagi kendaraan sudah hampir habis, membuat mereka memutuskan untuk segera menyebrang.

Saat itu, Ryouka hendak mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, namun sesuatu yang ia cari itu terjatuh, tergelincir dari tangannya lalu bergulir pelan ke jalan beraspal abu-abu yang berhiaskan sebuah _zebra cross_ bagi para penyebrang jalan.

Sebuah pilihan yang salah untuk mengejar benda itu, sementara keenam temannya berjalan di depannya tanpa menyadari ia tertinggal di bagian seberang jalan yang lain. Sebuah pilihan yang salah untuk mengejar benda itu, sementara lampu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi hijau bagi pengendara mobil, dan berubah menjadi merah bagi pejalan kaki, sementara ia masih berada di tengah jalan beraspal itu.

Dan, sebuah pilihan yang sama sekali salah untuk mengambil benda itu, tersenyum lega bahwa benda itu sudah berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia tak mengetahuinya, bahwa ketika ia menggerakkan lehernya untuk menengok ke kanan, ia melihat cahaya yang sangat terang. Dan tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya, kecuali Tuhan, bahwa hanya karena benda itu, suara klakson mobil berhasil membuat semua telinga berdenging, cipratan likuid berwarna merah menghiasi jalan beraspal yang tadinya hanya berwarna abu-abu dan putih.

Tak ada yang mengetahuinya, kecuali Ia yang di atas, bahwa hanya karena benda itu, seorang gadis terpaksa–mau tak mau, suka tak suka–menganggung sebuah 'beban' yang sudah ditanggung oleh seorang pemuda selama 14 tahun. Tak ada yang mengetahuinya, sekali lagi kecuali Ia yang di atas, bahwa mulai hari ini kehidupan seorang gadis telah berubah.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N:  
Oke, gimana chapter 1? Udah cukup bikin penasaran? Semoga udah, ya  
Spoiler : baru bakal masuk masalah di chapter 2  
udah, itu aja spoiler nya, tapi author bakal hiatus dulu, ga update selama lima hari mulai tanggal 10 Maret  
Semoga masih tetep bisa nulis, walaupun ga update, doain aja

Last but not least, author menghargai silent reader, tapi author lebih menghargai lagi reviewer, jadi review ya, author akan terima berupa saran, kritik, pujian juga :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Sixth Sense**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Sixth Sense by Aoko Himawari

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Sirene ambulans berbunyi nyaring, memecah keheningan malam yang sebelumnya hanya dihiasi suara halus mesin kendaraan. Udara yang mulai dingin sungguh mulai merasuki jiwa lima orang yang berdiri dalam diam. Ekspresi terkejut, _snack_ yang berjatuhan, _lucky item_ yang tergenggam semakin erat, mata yang melebar perlahan, juga air mata yang bercucuran. Tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama, sama halnya dengan warna surai mereka yang berbeda.

Sungguh sebuah keadaan yang sulit bagi mereka, saat dua orang bersurai sama, _blonde_, dengan panjang yang berbeda dimasukkan ke dalam dua mobil ambulans yang datang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Keduanya sama-sama terluka, namun yang satunya, pemilik surai _blonde_ pendek, berselubungkan darah yang keluar dari bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Sedangkan yang satunya, pemilik surai _blonde_ panjang, hanya terluka baret di bagian tertentu. Namun kelimanya melihat mereka berdua menatap kedua orang itu dengan ekspresi menyakitkan. Oh, tidak, hitunglah empat orang, karena salah satunya, Kuroko Tetsuya, matanya tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang sama dengan yang lain.

Setidaknya, matanya tidak, namun hatinya iya. Melihat kedua rekannya bersimbah darah tentu saja sangat menyayat hatinya. Hal itu sama dengan yang dialami oleh keempat teman lainnya, apalagi Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki, yang adalah teman sepermainan kedua orang itu, Kise Ryouta dan Kise Ryouka. Kedua orang itu sekarang tidak berdaya, dengan pasrahnya membiarkan tubuh mereka diangkat oleh petuags kedokteran yang datang bersama dengan ambulans.

Kelima orang bersurai berbeda itu akhirnya terpecah menjadi dua; Aomine, Midorima, dan Kuroko di ambulans yang membawa tubuh Ryouta yang telah kehilangan banyak darah dan kehilangan kesadarannya pula, lalu Momoi dan Murasakibara di ambulans yang membawa tubuh Ryouka yang juga kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ryouka sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kesadarannya, membuat Momoi terus menangis cemas, dan membuat Murasakibara terpaksa harus merelakan _snack-snack_-nya dihabisi satu persatu oleh Momoi, untuk melampiaskan rasa cemasnya. Sementara di ambulans lainnya, ketiga orang yang duduk dalam diam, melihat tangan Ryouka bergerak perlahan, membuat Kuroko mengeluarkan suara pelan dan datarnya.

"A-ano.." Suara pelan itu sudah cukup membuat dua orang lainnya menengok. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban 'Hn' dari Midorima, Kuroko melanjutkan, "Kise-kun menggerakkan tangannya barusan." Suara yang datar dan pelan itu cukup membuat Aomine terbuyar dari lamunannya.

"A-apa?" Aomine bertanya, memastikan bahwa apa yang tadi Kuroko nyatakan.

"Kise-kun menggerakkan tangannya barusan." Kuroko mengatakan lebih jelas. Cukup jelas, membuat Aomine melihat tubuh Ryouta yang tak berdaya. Di sekujur tubuhnya, selang-selang berisi cairan tidak jelas melekat. Dan benar, Ryouta mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Terlihat ia menoleh, menggerakkan kepalanya kepada Aomine. Ia membuka kedua bibir pucatnya, terlihat ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Aomine yang sadar akan hal itu mendekatkan telinganya.

"To..long jaga Ryouka." Singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas sekali. Suara lirih pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan itu memasuki indra pendengaran Aomine.

"He-hei.. Kau belum mau mati kan, Kise?" Aomine menaikkan alisnya, menjauhkan kepala bersurai biru tua-nya. Ryouta membuka kedua bibirnya lagi, membuat Aomine yang duduk paling dekat dengannya menggerakkan kepalanya lagi, mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Ryouta yang bertambah pucat.

"Ti..dak ada wak..tu lagi. To..long ja..ga Ryou..ka, teruta..ma jika kekuatan..ku me..lemah." Aomine sudah menyadarinya, apa yang Ryouta maksud dengan 'kekuatan'-nya. Setelah itu, Ryouta menggerakkan lagi kepalanya, melihat ke arah Midorima dan Kuroko yang duduk di sebelah Aomine. "Teri..ma kasih, semua..nya." Suaranya terdengar semakin lemah.

Meski ekspresi sang pemuda bersurai biru langit itu sama seperti sebelumnya–tanpa ekspresi–dan pemuda bersurai hijau itu tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, namun keduanya dapat merasakan sebuah pedang menyayat hati mereka. Sungguh sakit rasanya melihat keadaan teman seperjuangan kita mendekati ajalnya. Hampir bersamaan, Kuroko dan Midorima, menganggukan sedikit kepala mereka bersamaan, membuat beberapa helai rambut biru langit dan hijau mereka sedikit bergerak sebagai reaksi.

Ryouta membentuk sebuah senyum di bibir pucatnya, tidak seperti senyum secerah biasanya, lebih kepada senyum yang menyakitkan. Dan detik berikutnya, Ryouta menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Kise Ryouta, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, seorang pemuda dengan senyum secerah matahari terbit, seorang pemain penting dalam tim Teikou, seorang teman penting untuk masing-masing anggota Generation of Miracles, seorang teman sepermainan untuk Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki, seorang 'murid' bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang teman adu mulut bagi Midorima Shintarou, dan, seorang saudara, keluarga, yang sangat amat disayangi oleh Kise Ryouka, telah meninggalkan dunia ini dalam damai.

Kuroko mengeluarkan air matanya perlahan. Midorima menggenggam erat _lucky item_-nya membuat telapak tangannya sedikit berdarah. Aomine menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisan, sampai bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah yang berasa asin–darah.

Ambulans memasuki gedung bercat dominan putih. Segera, selama masih ada kesempatan, tubuh Ryouta diungsikan menuju ruang UGD. Dokter berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Ryouta, begitu yang mereka janjikan kepada tiga orang yang berdiri di depan ruang UGD dengan ekspresi berharap, khawatir, cemas, dan lain-lain bercampur menjadi satu setelah sang dokter menutup pintu putih itu. Mereka bertiga disusul kedatangan perempuan bersurai _pink_ dan pemuda bersurai ungu.

"Bagaimana Ki-chan?" Tanya perempuan bersurai _pink_ itu, begitu ia menghentikan langkahnya di samping Aomine. Aomine menggeleng pelan, membuat gadis _pink_ itu menutup mulutnya, menahan tangis.

"Dokter bilang akan berusaha semampu mereka. Bagaimana Ryouka?" Aomine bertanya balik, namun mungkin pertanyaan itu mengarah kepada Murasakibara, karena gadis _pink_ ini sudah berada dalam rengkuhan tangan kanannya, menangis tersedu-sedu. Murasakibara hanya menatap Aomine dengan tatapan sayu-nya seperti biasa.

"Ryouka-chin sudah dibawa ke salah satu ruang untuk dirawat." Ia menjawab singkat. Terlihat jelas ia kecewa karena _snack-snack_ kesayangannya sudah habis dimakan Momoi. Semuanya. Mendengar jawabannya yang dilantunkan Murasakibara, ia hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan hampa. Kalau saja ia bias menyelamatkan Ryouka, Ryouta tidak harus berkorban.

* * *

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka perlahan, menampakkan manik kuning keemasan yang terlihat kosong. Tangan kanannya terasa tegenggam erat, namun ia tidak tahu siapa yang menggenggamnya sampai ia menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya. Perlahan namun pasti, sosok yang menggenggam tangannya itu terbangun. Terlihat sebuah kepala bersurai biru tua menatapnya khawatir.

"Aominecchi." Kepala bersurai _blonde_ itu mengeluarkan suaranya perlahan, membuat sang biru tua menghembuskan nafas lega. Sang biru tua, Aomine, mengukir sebuah senyuman syukur namun khawatir di bibirnya. "Mana Ryoutacchi?" Perempuan bersurai _blonde_ panjang itu mengeluarkan lagi suaranya untuk yang kedua kalinya, setelah ia pingsan selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Pertanyaan itu membuat Aomine terdiam selama beberapa detik. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Terlalu membahayakan untuk perempuan di depannya.

Aomine mengalihkan tatapannya, ia berusaha agar jawabannya tidak melukai perasaan perempuan di depannya ini yang sedang duduk, setengah tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit berseprai putih itu. "Di-dia baik-baik saja. Dokter sedang merawatnya." Aomine menjawab pertanyaan sacral itu. Tidak, Ryouta tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Dokter tidak sedang _merawat_ Ryouta, namun _berusaha_ agar Ryouta dapat tetap hidup.

"Aominecchi, kau pikir sudah berapa tahun kita berteman? Mengapa kau tidak menyadarinya bahwa aku tahu kau sedang berbohong padaku 'ssu?" Lagi, suara lirih itu melukai hati Aomine. Mendengar orang yang sangat ingin ia lindungi berkata seperti itu membuat hatinya sakit. Perlahan, ia membawa manik birunya bertemu dengan manik keemasan perempuan di hadapannya yang sampai sekarang tangannya masih ia pegang.

"Ryouta sekarat. Dokter berusaha agar ia masih tetap hidup." Jawaban singkat Aomine benar-benar melukai hati Ryouka. Ia tak menyangka kelalainnya membuat kembarannya harus pergi, harus menderita. Ryouka membuka mulutnya, ia tersenyum pahit. Likuid bening mulai keluar dari matanya, menetesi pipi putihnya. Ia tak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa karena kesalahannya-lah Ryouta harus meninggalkannya, walaupun dokter masih belum 'mengetuk palu' apakah nyawa Ryouta masih bias diselamatkan atau tidak.

"Ka-kau bohong, 'kan Aominecchi?" Ryouka hanya mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata singkat itu. Ia memang meminta Aomine untuk berkata jujur kepadanya, namun sekarang mungkin ia lebih memilih kebohongan manis jika dibandingkan dengan kenyataan pahit. Kenyataan bahwa ia telah menjadi penyebab Ryouta sekarat saat ini, kenyataan bahwa nyawa Ryouta berada di batas antara hidup dan mati. Kenyataan ini lebih pahit dari obat apapun di dunia ini. Dan ia masih harus menerima gelengan kepala biru tua itu atas kata-kata 'hiburan' untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku jujur. Itulah kenyataannya." Aomine menggenggam tangan putih Ryouka semakin erat, berusaha menguatkan perempuan itu. Namun, yang ia dapat hanyalah setetes air menyentuh kulit tangannya. Ryouka mulai terisak.

"Aku mau melihat Ryoutacchi.. sekarang." Ryouka berbisik lirih. Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menghapus air dari matanya.

"Ta-tapi–" Aomine berusaha menahan pergerakan tubuh Ryouka. Bagaimanapun, tubuh Ryouka masih sangat lelah. Ia baru saja tersadar setelah kurang lebih setengah jam kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Aku mau lihat Ryoutacchi.. sekarang." Ryouka memekik. Aomine menatap Ryouka pilu. Sedih melihat orang yang sangat ia sayangi menangis dan menjerit histeris. Muka putih Ryouka semakin putih. Aomine hanya bisa memeluk tubuh perempuan itu erat. Tak banyak yang ia lakukan. Menggenggam erat tangan kanan Ryouka, merengkuh tubuh Ryouka dalam pelukannya, dan sebuah kalimat ia bisikkan ke telinga Ryouka.

"Baik, kita lihat Ryouta sekarang." Aomine membawa tubuh Ryouka dalam gendongannya, membawa tubuh itu seperti menggendong seorang anak kecil berusia 6 tahun sedang menangis tersedu-sedu karena mainannya diambil oleh temannya. Aomine berjalan pelan, melewati lorong-lorong putih yang seperti tak berujung. Namun, ia berhenti melihat keempat temannya yang sedang duduk, dua orang di masing-masing sisi bangku rumah sakit. Aomine mendudukkan tubuh Ryouka di sebelah Momoi yang masih terisak pelan. Masih ada jejak air mata di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Ryouka-chan. Kau baik-baik saja?" Momoi bertanya khawatir begitu tubuh Ryouka sudah didudukkan oleh teman kecilnya, Aomine. Ryouka tak menjawab dengan kata-kata seperti biasanya. Ia hanya mengangguk sekilas. Tak dipungkiri, rasa takut, sedih, kecewa, marah, bersalah, dan lainnya bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam hatinya.

"Mana Ryoutacchi?" Lirih, Ryouka mengeluarkan suaranya. Menengokkan kepalanya lemah pada Momoi.

"Di-dia–" Tepat saat Momoi membuka mulutnya, ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ryouka, seorang pria paruh baya, dengan jas putih panjangnya keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Serentak, lima orang remaja yang tadi berdiri mengelilingi Ryouka saat Ryouka datang, menengokkan kepala bersurai pelangi mereka kepada dokter itu. Manik mata mereka penuh kekhawatiran, cemas, takut, dan lainnya. Sekejap, mereka melebarkan sedikit mata mereka saat dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka berlima saling berpandangan khawatir lalu perlahan tapi pasti, pandangan mereka mengearah kepada perempuan bersurai _blonde_ yang langsung membawa kakinya berdiri. Ia meanings kemudian berteriak histeris.

"Katakan ini bohong, dokter. Katakan ini hanya mimpi 'ssu." Ia mengeluarkan suaranya, memekik histeris, membuat luka di hati kelima temannya.

"Tidak. Inilah kenyataannya. Nyawa Kise-kun sudah tak dapat tertolong lagi." Dokter itu mengesampingkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Ryouka dapat melihat tubuh kembarannya yang terbaring pucat. Seluruh tubuh Ryouka bergetar. Air matanya tumpah tak karuan, membuat tubuh Aomine segera berlari lalu mendekapnya. Aomine mengelus rambut _blonde_ Ryouka perlahan.

"Bohong. Katakan ini semua bohong Aominecchi. Katakan aku hanya bermimpi."Suara lirih Ryouka membuat Aomine semakin memeluknya lebih erat. "Ryoutacchi hanya pura-pura, 'kan? Beberapa detik lagi ia akan terbangun dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda, 'kan? Iya, 'kan, Aominecchi?! Jawab aku 'ssu!" Tangisan pilu dari seorang perempuan itu sungguh membuat hati Aomine sangat sakit. Ia mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Ryouka. Tak ada yang bereaksi mendengar kata-kata Ryouka.

Momoi, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, dan dokter itu hanya terdiam. Takadayang tahu kata-kata yang harus diucapkan untuk seorang Ryouka, untuk menangkannya, untuk menghiburnya. Hanya sebuah tangisan pilu yang menggema di lorong rumah sakit itu.

* * *

"_Ryoutacchi." Seorang perempuan berbisik kepada seorang anak laki-laki._

"_Ada apa?" Yang laki-laki juga berbisik._

"_Anak itu menatapku terus 'ssu. Aku takut." Anak perempuan itu menunjuk salah satu sudut ruangan kelas. Dari tempatnya berdiri, pintu kelas, ia dapat melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek dengan mata berwarna hitam legam-nya menatapnya tajam._

"_Kalau begitu, ini kuberikan mantra untuk melupakannya. Saat kau takut, genggamlah ini dengan kuat. Kalau kau sendirian, panggillah namaku tiga kali, dan aku akan langsung melindungimu." Anak laki-laki itu memberikannya sebuah kalung rantai perak berbandul matahari yang keseluruhannya berwarna perak perempuan itu tersenyum senang._

"_Baiklah Ryoutacchi."_

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N:  
Oke, terima kasih semuanya, sudah rela membaca chapter 2-nya sixth sense, seperti doa author di chapter 1, semoga chapter 2 ini bikin penasaran  
Author cukup bersyukur, ralat, sangat bersyukur, karena di bawah tekanan UTS yang tengah berlangsung, author bisa mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bikin chapter 2 ini  
Jujur itu sebuah keberuntungan karena kalo mama author tau author lagi main laptop pas UTS, author bisa diocehin macem-macem

Oke, author rasa author harus hentikan semua bacotan+curcol-an gaje ini

So, last but not least, mind to review?  
Sudah author beritahu di 2 chapter sebelumnya, author menghargai silent reader, tapi author akan sangat menghargai reviewer

THANKS! SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 3 :D


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Ryouta_cchi_." Sebuah gumaman memasuki indra pendengaran seorang pemuda bersurai biru tua. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat sang _blonde_ masih tertidur di hadapannya membuat ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang tulus dan tenang. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melakukan pergerakan-pergerakan kecil untuk meregangkan tubuhnya.

Posisi tidurnya semalam membuat badannya pegal. Memang demi menjaga sang _blonde_, menggantikan teman-temannya yang lain membuat ia tertidur di kursi yang berdiam di samping ranjang rumah sakit yang ditiduri oleh sang _blonde_. Setelahnya, ia menggenggam tangan pucat sang _blonde_ lalu dengan sebelah tangannya, ia mengelus pelan dahi perempuan yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya itu.

Ia baru saja ingin berdiri dan membeli makan, mengingat semalam tak ada satupun makanan yang masuk ke dalam lambungnya demi menenangkan _blonde_ bermuka pucat ini terhadap kematian saudaranya, namun keadaan perempuan ini tidak begitu saja memudahkannya berdiri. Ia dapat merasakan tangannya digenggam erat, sangat erat, membuat ia mengalihkan manik biru-nya kepada sosok sang _blonde_.

Sungguh terkejut ia melihat tubuh sang _blonde_ berkeringat dengan deras, hampir menyamai keringat yang ia keluarkan saat sedang berlari di lapangan. Keadaan itu membuat ia mengernyitkan dahinya perlahan, lalu ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh sang _blonde_. Dengan tangan yang bebas, ia mengelus lagi dahi pucat sang _blonde_ yang semakin pucat lagi. Lagi, dan lagi ia lakukan secara terus menerus, berusaha membuat sang _blonde_ segera tenang.

Dengan mata birunya, ia melihat tiba-tiba sang _blonde_ terbangun dan terduduk. Mukanya pucat, matanya melebar dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit. Wajahnya berkeringat sangat banyak. Hal ini sangat membuat pemuda bersurai biru tua itu terkejut.

"He,hei, jangan tiba-tiba terbangun begitu, Ryouka." Aomine menampilkan sebuah ekspresi khawatir. Rasa cemas yang berlebihan membuat ia memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air untuk sang _blonde_ yang terlihat akan menitikkan air mata. Namun, saat akan berdiri, dapat ia rasakan tangannya ditarik kembali.

"Ja-jangan pergi _'ssu_." Suara lirih sang _blonde_ memasuki indra pendengarannya. Likuid bening mulai menyusuri pipi pucat sang _blonde_. Aomine menghentikan pergerakannya, melihat tangan kanan sang _blonde_ terangkat. Dengan telunjuknya, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke satu sudut kamarnya. "A-anak itu, di-dia menatapku, Aomine_cchi_." Aomine tersentak. Ia memang sudah diperingatkan oleh Ryouta, namun ia tak meyangkanya akan secepat itu. Tubuh sang _blonde_ bergetar hebat.

Aomine menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas lalu merengkuh tubuh Ryouka. "Pejamkan matamu, camkan bahwa tak ada apa-apa di sana. Aku melindungimu." Ryouka menurutinya. Perlahan ia menutup kedua manik madunya. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Ryouka tidak bergetar lagi. Kemudian dengkuran halus keluar dari bibirnya. Aomine menghelas nafas pelan.

_Ia akan mengetahuinya, cepat atau lambat. Seharusnya begitu._

Suara ketukan di pintu yang membisu di memasuki indra pendengaran sebelah kirinya. Mengangkat lengan kirinya yang menutupi kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup, ia mengerang sebentar. Tidurnya terganggu.

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Mau tak mau, otaknya memerintahkan untuk bangun segera. Memang sangat tak menyenangkan untuk beristirahat dengan gangguan. Perlahan ia menyingkirkan lengan kirinya itu lagi dari atas kelopak matanya, lalu membuka kelopak matanya yang kemudian menampilkan sepasang manik mata biru gelap. Kelelahan terpancar dari kedua matanya itu, dibuktikan secara fisik oleh kantong matanya.

Lagi, untuk–mungkin–ketiga kalinya, ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa tempat ia tidur tadi lalu menguap. Mata biru-nya melirik sekilas pada seorang perempuan bersurai _blonde_ yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan ke pintu putih itu.

Membukanya perlahan, ia melihat sosok lima orang bersurai berbeda-beda. Manik biru tua-nya sedikit melebar, mengingat seseorang yang _seharusnya_ tak berada di sana. Sangat tak disangka bukan, pemilik surai merah menyala khas Akashi bisa berdiri di sana dengan mata heterokrom-nya yang menatap sang biru tua dengan tajam.

"Kau tahu Daiki, menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang kusukai." Kapten bersurai merah itu membuka bibirnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat mengancam dan mengintimidasi yang biasa ia keluarkan, atau yang biasa ditangkap oleh seorang Aomine Daiki. Wajah Aomine memucat, mengingat bisa kapan saja gunting sang Akashi melayang menembus dahinya.

"Awas, Mine-chin, kami ingin masuk." Suara malas khas Murasakibara memecah keheningan. Melihat Aomine yang masih bingung dengan kedatangan teman-teman setimnya, tentu saja tanpa adanya Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara menabrak pelan tubuh setinggi 175 senti itu. Membuat tubuh itu sedikit terhuyung, menyingkir dari jalan masuk ke dalam kamar bercat dominan putih itu.

"He-Hei. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Alis kanannya terangkat, meninggalkan ekspresi heran di wajahnya.

"Kami? Tentu saja ingin menjenguk Ryouka-chan." Jawab Momoi dengan ekspresi memangnya-tidak-boleh-?.

"Ta-Tapi, kalian belum mengabariku. Tentu saja aku kaget." Jawab Aomine, ngotot.

"Diam, Daiki. Tadi Tetsuya sudah menelepon ponsel-mu sampai puluhan kali." Akashi membalas pernyataan yang diberikan Aomine, membuat Aomine terdiam. Sedari tadi ia tertidur, bagaimana ia bisa memberikan pernyataan seperti itu jika ia tidak sadar? Segera, ia mengecek ponselnya yang sejak tadi ia matikan. 47 _missed-calls_, 39 _messages_. Wajahnya menampakkan kekagetan yang sangat. Ia menghela nafas.

"Ma-Maafkan aku." Aomine menampakkan ekspresi tolong-jangan-tambahkan-latihanku kepada kapten surai merahnya.

"Tidak, akan kukalikan latihanmu, lima kali lipat." Seakan membaca ekspresi Aomine, Akashi mengungkapkan perintah yang berlawanan dengan permohonan Aomine.

"Ta–" Aomine membuka suaranya untuk mengeluarkan protes. Tapi, tidak ada yang boleh menentang Akashi, 'kan? Semua tahu itu.

"Latihanmu sepuluh kali lipat." Akashi memotong kalimat protes Aomine dengan cepat. Membuat ekspresi 'mati' kepada _ace_ Teikou bersurai biru tua itu. Bayangkanlah, sepuluh kali lipat? Oh, Akashi, mungkin benar kau memang sudah gila. Terutama dengan latihan Teikou yang memang sudah melampaui batas kewajaran.

"Hei, kalian berdua bisa tenang tidak? Ini rumah sakit, _nanodayo_." Midorima menaikkan kacamata dengan jari tangan kanannya, secara tangan kirinya sedang menggenggam sebuah piring plastik berwarna oranye–_lucky item_-nya hari ini. Aomine langsung tenang. Sedangkan Akashi memang tak pernah tertarik untuk membalas lagi.

Sebuah erangan kecil memecah keheningan yang tercipta oleh sekelompok surai warna-warni itu. Pemilik surai biru tua, biru muda, merah, ungu, hijau, dan _pink_ bergerak mengelilingi seorang perempuan bersurai kuning yang mengeluarkan erangan itu.

Kelopak mata putih terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sebuah iris madu yang khas milik Ryouka. Iris madu itu bergerak mengitari sekelilingnya. Mendapati iris berlainan warna di dalamnya.

"Kalian datang rupanya. Maaf aku tak sempat menjamu kalian _'ssu_." Ryouka menampakkan gigi putihnya.

"Ryouka-_chaann_, apakah kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Momoi berteriak, tidak terlalu pelan, tidak juga terlalu keras. Ia masih sadar bahwa ini rumah sakit. Mungkin pemilik surai kuning yang lain tidak akan menyadarinya jika ia masih ada di sini. _Jika ia masih ada di sini_.

"Tentu saja aku sudah. Aku tidak terluka separah Ryouta_cchi 'ssu_. Apa-apaan dia terluka sampai terpaksa harus meninggalkan kita semua." Ryouka memajukan bibirnya. Terlihat seperti bercanda, namun ia jelas benar-benar sedih atas kepergian saudara kembar kuningnya itu. Enam orang lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu saling berpandangan. Oh, tidak termasuk Akashi. Kelihatannya ia sangat tidak peduli atas komentar yang dilontarkan oleh perempuan bersurai kuning itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah lebih baik. Kuharap kau bisa segera melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Ryouka," Akashi sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, "Aku kembali terlebih dahulu." Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari yang lainnya, pintu sudah terbuka dan setelah Akashi menghilang di balik pintu, benda tersebut tertutup kembali.

Mereka kembali bercanda bersama, masing-masing berusaha membuat Ryouka kembali tertawa. Namun salah satu dari mereka–Aomine–hanya terdiam di sofa yang ia tiduri sebelumnya. Pikiran-pikiran berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

* * *

"Aaahh, udara luar memang sangat enak sekali _'ssu_," seorang gadis dengan surai kuning keemasan berjalan ke luar dari gedung tinggi menjulang yang sudah ia gunakan sekitar seminggu. Hari ini Ryouka dibolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, tentu saja dengan harapan ia tidak memforsir dirinya terlalu jauh mengingat meski lukanya tidak begitu besar, ia masih dalam masa perawatan.

Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda berjalan ke luar juga sambil menggendong dua buah tas besar yang dapat dipastikan isinya berat.

"Hey, Ryouka hati-hati," pemuda yang sudah dititipkan gadis itu menghela nafas. Sungguh ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi cara memperingatkan agar Ryouka tidak memaksakan dirinya. Ryouka menengokkan kepalanya kepada Aomine.

"Kau tidak senang aku keluar dari rumah sakit, Aomine_cchi_?" Ryouka memajukan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Tentu saja aku senang, tapi berhati-hatilah sedikit," dibalas oleh cengiran polos gadis pirang itu.

"Baiklah, aku ke toilet dulu ya, Aomine_cchi_."

Aomine hanya mengangguk melepas kepergian Ryouka yang kembali ke dalam rumah sakit untuk ke toilet. Toh, Akashi dan sopirnya belum sampai untuk menjemput mereka, tidak ada salahnya ia duduk bersantai di salah satu bangku yang diletakkan di halaman rumah sakit.

Dimana ia dapat melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang menggunakan kursi roda mereka, bersama dengan suster atau orang yang mereka sayangi dan menyayangi mereka.

Ia menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku itu. Kedua tas ia letakkan di bawah kemudian ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kalung rantai dengan bandul bintang berwarna perak. Di salah satu sisi pada bandul itu digoreskan sebuah inisial 'KR', penanda bahwa kalung itu dimiliki oleh Kise Ryouta.

"Maafkan aku, Ryouta, aku tak dapat melindungimu."

.

Setelah menanyakan letak toilet, Ryouka bersenandung sambil berjalan pelan ke arah yang ditunjukkan. Toilet itu terletak di ujung sebuah lorong dan ia mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hati karena lorong yang sedang ia telusuri begitu gelap. Kemudian ia menajamkan telinganya saat mendengar suara yang seperti suara tangisan anak kecil.

"_A-ano_.." Ryouka mengeluarkan suara, dari manakah tangisan anak kecil itu berasal? Ryouka menggerakkan tangannya ke arah lehernya, mencari letak bandul matahari dari kalung yang diberikan Ryouta kepadanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan saat ia menemukan benda logam yang terasa dingin di tangannya, ia menggenggam erat benda itu, dalam hati ia menyebutkan nama sang kembaran.

Ia masih terus mencari dan mencari sampai ia menemukan seorang anak perempuan sedang duduk menangis di salah satu pojok lorong. Ryouka menghela nafas lega.

"Hai, apa kau baik-baik saja, _'ssu_?" Ryouka mengulurkan tangannya. Tangisan anak itu berhenti sebentar lalu ia hanya terisak.

"_Otou-chan_, _Okaa-chan_, pistol," anak itu menjawab. Ryouka menelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban sang anak.

"A-apa maksudmu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

"KAU TIDAK BISA!" anak itu kemudian menjerit sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Dan baru kali ini Ryouka melihat sesuatu yang sangat amat mengerikan. Sebuah lubang ada tepat di dahi anak perempuan itu. Ryouka berjalan mundur dan anak itu bertambah maju mendekat ke arahnya. Muka Ryouka bertambah pucat. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Dan detik berikutnya, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

Setelah itu, Ryouka hanya memejamkan mata sambil mengeluarkan suara sekencang-kencangnya. Berharap seseorang menolongnya. Berharap Kise Ryouta menolongnya. Berharap Aomine Daiki menolongnya.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**A/N :**

Tidak disangka author masih punya ilham untuk cerita ini, mungkin bisa aja ga jadi discontinued yey *applause*

Mungkin ada beberapa cara penulisan yang beda dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Maafkan author.

Terakhir, review?

Finished by Aoko Himawari [23.07.14]


End file.
